


Super-hearing is Kara's curse

by Antares_28



Series: Sanvers Family [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/F, Fun, Hilarious, Mention of Supercorp, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: "But she isn’t happy. Not at the moment. No, at the moment, she is just exhausted and is seriously considering sleeping at the kryptonite room at the DEO from now on. She can’t help it; it’s not as though she wants to eavesdrop her sister and her girlfriend having sex but apparently she lives too close to them to ignore it. Her super-hearing seems like a sort of terrible curse right now."Or, the one in which Kara is sleep deprived because she eavesdrops Alex and Maggie having sex.[Sex is only mentioned, this is just a kind of hilarious, nonsensical fic.]





	Super-hearing is Kara's curse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> This story is just a little work and I've had a lot of fun writing it, hope you'll like it as well.
> 
> As always thank you all for your awesome support!  
> Life is hectic but I promise you I'll reply to all your comments soon :)

It has been two weeks since Maggie moved in with Alex into her apartment across the street.

And it has been two weeks since Kara last got a good night’s sleep.

She wonders if they know how loud they are. She doubts it. They are so  _ nauseously  _ happy right now and with that kind of happiness brings blissful ignorance and Kara does not want to be the rain cloud over their parade right now because Alex is the happiest she has ever seen her and as her sister that should make her happy.

But she isn’t happy. Not at the moment. No, at the moment, she is just exhausted and is seriously considering sleeping at the kryptonite room at the DEO from now on. She lies in her bed, staring up at the ceiling and through all of the walls, she can still hear them and they have been going at it for… she looks at the clock next to her bed. Two freaking hours already.

“Maggie!” Alex gasps and Kara clenches her eyes shut, trying to think of anything else, trying to block out all outside noises. She can’t help it; it’s not as though she wants to eavesdrop her sister and her girlfriend having sex but apparently she lives too close to them to ignore it. Her super-hearing seems like a sort of terrible curse right now. Not to mention, Kara has always believed that she didn’t need to know how her sister sounds while having an orgasm. 

“Fuck,” Maggie groans in response and Kara rolls onto her stomach, burying her head underneath her pillow.

She really likes Maggie and can’t be happier for her and Alex but just because that, she doesn’t want to listen to them go at it. They have been having sex constantly and Kara almost wants to cry. She just wants to get some sleep.

“Fuck,” Alex now moans. “Fuck me harder.”

Harder? Still? Kara lifts her head with a frown. She is fairly certain that she can already hear their bed banging against the wall. She is surprised honestly that Alex can take something like that. She has always been so self-controlled and discreet. Alex though can definitely take it if her loud moans that follow are any indication and even though she has been listening to this for two weeks, Kara is surprised at how dirty her sister talks during sex.

Unfortunately though, Kara is now picking up on Maggie and Alex’s sexual habits and knows that Alex really curses like that when she is getting close.

“What do you want?” Maggie can be heard teasing her, probably with a smirk on her face.

“Please, Maggie, harder!” Alex almost whines. 

“Oh, Rao. Just fuck her harder,” Kara groans and immediately freezes as soon as she realizes what she has just said. 

She can’t help but blush as she finds herself hoping they’re both close. If they are then hopefully, this will be over soon and Kara can finally get some sleep.

Even through her apartment, the street separating them, and the walls of their apartment, Kara swears she can hear the squeaking of the mattress and the slapping of their skin together. Kara must admit that a tiny part of her is glad her sister is finally enjoying sex. Maggie and Alex are apparently immune to having bad sex together, and the elder Danvers does deserve it. Nevertheless, Kara appreciates it only at a conceptual level, since hearing them just seems gross and inappropriate. Like if she’s a pervert. 

There it is. Alex lets out a high-pitched cry when she is about to orgasm – and Kara really hates that she knows that – and there… there! She can hear it! Yes! Finally.

“Maggie!” Alex cries out sharply.

And then, just a couple of minutes later, she can hear Maggie let out a loud moan and then… silence. Beautiful complete silence. Kara smiles and rolling back over, she settles herself against her pillows and closes her eyes, almost falling asleep immediately.

She knows she doesn’t have too much time. An hour, maybe two tops before they start all over again. Maggie and Alex don’t seem to need that much sleep and Kara really wants to hate them for that.

* * *

 

“Little Danvers,” Maggie says  the instant she opened the door to her after she knocked. “You look like shit.”

She is wearing a tank top and a pair of yoga pants and looking past her, Kara sees Alex in the kitchen, wearing a large t-shirt, which hangs down to her mid-thighs. Her hair is completely mused, her lips look slightly swollen from kissing constantly and on her neck there’s a big red hickey. She definitely looks like a girl who has spent her night doing what Kara heard them doing.

“Do you want a doughnut?” Maggie asks and then without waiting for an answer, she turns to go and get her one.

Kara raises her eyebrows at the red fingernail scratches down her back but she doesn’t say anything obviously. She never would have taken Alex for  _ that _ kind of girl. Not that she thinks about Alex at all like that, Kara quickly adds. That’s gross.

“Hi, Kara,” Alex smiles at her before taking a bite of her toast.

“Hi, Alex” Kara greets, wondering if it is obvious in her tone that yes, Kara knows exactly what Alex sounds like when she’s having sex. She realizes that she can barely make eye contact with her sister so she looks at Maggie instead. “Can I talk to you for a second, Maggie?”

Alex instantly puts her toast down. “I’m going to take my shower,” she says and kisses her sister on her cheek before leaving. Kara feels relief that Alex gets the message that she needs to talk to Maggie  _ alone _ .

Kara waits until she hears the door to the bathroom close and then the shower water turn on before she takes a deep breath, turning to Maggie, who is staring at her.

“Okay. I have tried headphones, I’ve tried turning on my stereo. And I would stay at Lena’s but she’s away on a business trip and I feel weird staying over her huge penthouse without her. And I’ve even thought of sleeping at the kryptonite room at the DEO but I like my bed. I really like my bed and I don’t want to give it up-”

“Kara, what the hell are you talking about?” Maggie frowns, interrupting. She takes another deep breath. “You and Alex have been living together for two weeks.”

“So?”

“Two weeks, Maggie. I haven’t gotten a good night’s sleep in  _ two _ freaking weeks!”

It takes her a minute but then the corner of her lips switch up and if Maggie smiles Kara will definitely slap her.

“Seriously? You’re going to smile?” She asks incredulously. “Your almost-sister-in-law tells you that she can’t sleep because you and your girlfriend, who is my sister,  will not stop having sex and you’re going to smile at me?”

Maggie can’t help it. She really can’t. But then again, even if she could, Kara is pretty certain she would smile anyway because to Maggie, this is pretty damn funny.

She shrugs. “What can I tell you, little Danvers? I take care of my girl.”

Kara groans and storms to the door. “I hate you.”

“You love me. Don’t forget your doughnut,” she smirks.

Kara exhales and stomping back to her, she gives her a glare as she snatches the doughnut Maggie is holding for her and the detective laughs this time. 

“I hate you,” Kara says again and her laughter, louder, reaches her ears as she slams the door behind her, taking a big bite of her doughnut as she goes back into her apartment, not even caring as she almost chokes on it. She is way too tired to care.

* * *

 

Kara blinks up at the ceiling of her bedroom, straining her ears. The silence is almost deafening and she doesn’t understand. Why is it so quiet? It’s nighttime – Maggie and Alex  _ fucking-like-bunnies _ time. So why aren’t they? Why can’t she hear them? Are they both still working? No, she heard them earlier as they were cooking dinner. So where are they now? Are they dead? No, she can hear their heartbeats. Should she be concerned?

Wait a minute. Why does she even care? It’s quiet. Finally. Peace  _ and _ quiet.

Finally, she can get some sleep.

And that is the last lucid thought she has for the rest of the night. She sleeps with a smile on her face.

* * *

 

They are lying in bed, Alex on her back, Maggie propped up next to her on her elbow and she grins as her girlfriend covers her face with her hands, completely flushed with embarrassment.

“Oh my God,” she says and then thinking she may be speaking to loud, she instantly lowers her voice to a whisper. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“I’m not joking,” Maggie shakes her head. “Apparently, I’ve been fucking your brains out every night and you’re letting everyone know.”

“ _ Oh God _ ,” Alex groans softly again, keeping her hands over her face, shaking her head. “That’s so embarrassing, we’ve corrupted my little sister.”

“I’m pretty sure Kara already knew a couple of things about sex, babe.” Maggie laughs. “I think it’s a pretty big compliment actually. For me anyway.” Alex pulls her hands away, staring up at her, and Maggie gives her a big smile. “I must be doing something right with you if Kara can’t even go to sleep because of it.”

Alex’s blush manages to deepen. “You are…” she reluctantly admits, not wanting to feed her already massively-sized ego. “But we are never having sex again,” she quickly decides. 

“Yeah, right,” Maggie smirks and then lowering her head, she nuzzles her face in the crook of her neck before pressing a kiss to the pulse point there, making Alex shiver like always. “I mean it, Maggie,” Alex says, her hands going to her shoulders, trying to half-heartedly push her away as she skims her lips upwards to behind her ear – a definite weak spot of hers. “Or at least, we’re not having sex until I create soundproof earplugs for my Kryptonian sister.”

Alex lets out a shaky breath though as she feels Maggie’s lips curl into a grin before she kisses the spot again, her hand sliding up from her stomach to cup one of her breasts. Already, her will is weakening. “I hate you.” 

“You love me,” Maggie whispers in her ear, still smiling.

Alex moans softly but then bites down on her lower lip, not wanting to be too loud.  

“I do,” she whispers and Maggie stills for just a moment at her confession before she kisses her hungrily on the lips, Alex moaning against her, her hands sliding over her shoulders and onto her back, pulling Maggie down on top of her. “Just promise me that we’ll be quiet.”

Again, Maggie smiles, this time, her lips still against hers. “We can try. I always like a challenge.”

 


End file.
